1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing line guide mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fishing line guide mechanism for a spinning reel that guides fishing line onto a spool and is mounted to the front ends of first and second rotor arms and can be pivoted between a line-guiding posture and a line-release posture.
2. Background Information
A conventional spinning reel is provided with a fishing line guide mechanism that guides fishing line onto a spool. The fishing line guide mechanism is mounted to the front ends of first and second rotor arms, rotates together with the rotor, and is arranged pivotably between a line-releasing posture and a line-guiding posture. The fishing line guide mechanism is furnished with first and second bail support members, a fixed shaft, a fixed shaft cover, a bail, and a line roller. One end of the fixed shaft is fixedly coupled to the front end of the first bail support member. The fixed shaft cover is fixedly coupled to the other end of the fixed shaft. Further, one end of the bail is inserted into the fixed shaft cover and fixedly coupled thereto. Moreover, the line roller is supported by the fixed shaft. The other end of the bail is fitted to the front end of the second bail support member. Japanese patent application publication H10-117644 shows such a structure.
When winding fishing line onto the spool with a spinning reel having a fishing line guide mechanism as described, the bail is pivoted into the line-guiding posture and the handle is rotated. When this occurs, the fishing line is led by the bail and guided via the fixed shaft cover to contact an outer peripheral surface of the line roller. Then, guided by the line roller, the direction in which the fishing line is retracted is changed, and the fishing line is wound around the outer periphery of the spool.
With this type of fishing line guide mechanism, the fixed shaft cover includes, for example, a hole formed at its front end, and the end of the bail is fixedly inserted into this hole. This type of bail includes, for example, an elongated portion, a bulging portion, and a mounting portion. One end of the elongated portion is fixedly attached to the second bail support member. The bulging portion is arranged on the other end of the elongated portion and is in contact with the end portion of the fixed shaft cover. The mounting portion is arranged on the front end of the bulging portion such that the diameter of the mounting portion is smaller than that of the bulging portion. This type of bail is formed by, for example, forging, such that the elongated portion to the mounting portion is formed as a one-piece member in order to maintain a high degree of strength.
With conventional fishing line guide mechanisms, the bail can be formed with a high degree of strength because it is integrally formed from the elongated portion to the mounting portion thereof. However, manufacturing the mounting portion of the bail is particularly complicated because the mounting portion is formed with a diameter that is smaller than the bulging portion, and because the portion of the mounting portion that is to be inserted into the hole of the fixed shaft cover must be formed with a high degree of strength. Thus, if the manufacture of the mounting portion is complex, the rate at which the bails can be produced may decline and manufacturing costs may increase.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fishing line guide mechanism for a spinning reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.